enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another Wild Goose Chase
Just Another Wild Goose Chase is the 12th episode of the second season. Synopsis The Skarloey Railway is having a busy summer, so the Thin Controller decides to host a party for all his engines and staff. Everything is running smoothly until Sir Handel makes yet another rowdy entrance with a long line of slate trucks, a task that had been given to him as punishment for bad behavior. Another contributor to the tension is that a mysterious whistle is heard, and Rheneas, Duncan, and Skarloey are forced to pursue a resourceful phantom... Plot Summer is coming to an end on the Skarloey Railway, and The Thin Controller holds a party for the hard-working engines and staff. However, Sir Handel is being punished for bad behavior and has to take the late night slate run. He does not notice the Old Iron Bridge collapse behind him. At the party, the Thin Controller proposes a toast to all the engines and personnel for a successful summer. Duke attempts to give a speech, but he is cut short after by the rest of the engines, and Sir Handel passes through, grumbling angrily Skarloey proposes a moment of silence for all the "for all of the moments of silence he's Handel's relentlessly slain", but they suddenly hear an unfamiliar whistle in the distance. The Thin Controller believes that he has heard this whistle before, and he, Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan go off into the night to investigate. They stop momentarily and hear the whistle more loudly. Rheneas chases the owner of the whistle, a yellow narrow gauge engine, but it appears to vanish and Rheneas is suddenly diverted into a siding and crashes. Skarloey catches up and insists that he must continue on, as Duncan is too spooked. Skarloey stops for a moment, but the engine appears right in front his eyes. Skarloey realizes that the "ghost engine" was warning them about the broken bridge, and Skarloey believes that the engine looks familiar, but he and his driver of them agree that what they just witnessed was beyond their comprehension. Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Ivo Hugh *Duke *Bertram *Fearless Freddie *Mighty Mac *Rusty *Madge *The Thin Controller *Proteus (does not speak; unnamed) *Henry (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Vegard (cameo) *Spitzer (cameo) *Rick Shay (cameo) *Weaver (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the first time that the characters within Enterprising Engines acknowledge the presence of Proteus. *This is the fourth episode mostly set at night, following Improvisation, Search Party, and Grim Messengers of Doom. *EnterprisingEngine93 plans to reupload this episode with better audio quality in the near future. Gallery Mighty Mac on Steadfast Overpass.jpg|Mighty Mac on Steadfast Overpass near Rusty and above Henry and Madge. Ee93 jawgc.jpeg|Skarloey. jawgcspitzer.png|Spitzer watching the sunset. jawgcbuffet.png|Duke, Rick, and Freddie. jawgcproteus.png|Proteus. jawgccastle.png|Skarloey entering an old castle. jawgctheghost.png|Proteus. Fearless Freddie and Rick Shay.jpg|Freddie, Sir Handel, and Rick. Duncan passes an owl.jpg|Duncan. Duncan and Vegard.jpg|Duncan and Vegard. Skarloey and Rheneas at night.jpg|Rheneas and Skarloey. Rheneas on his side. .jpg|Rheneas after derailing. Proteus causes Rheneas to derail.jpg|Rheneas after derailing. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2